F.A.I.L. and S.A.F.E.
=Fail and Safe= These blimps appear at the end of Absolute Toughness. (Coming soon!) They are immune to insta-kill effects, from Ground Zero to One-Nuke Wonder. Cripple MOAB will stun it for 3/5 of a second-slightly longer than a ZOMG but shorter than a BFB. However, to nerf them, Data Manipulation has triple effect on them, while other slowing effects have 2x effect. However, they can only be slowed to a limit of 1% of their speed. F.A.I.L. F.A.I.L., or F'irst '''A'irship 'I'n 'L'ife, is a blimp that appears at the end of the final round. It was the first Bloon in the universe (or Blooniverse, I don't know), is immune to the Black Void Shooter and other space-related towers, and uses planets and stars to fight the monkeys. It travels at the speed of a Purple Bloon and looks like a white B.F.B. with the word "FAIL" on it. It has 1,000,000 HP. These are its abilities: '''Mercury Thermometer: Hits a tower with a giant thermometer, dealing 75 HP damage. Toxic Venus: Spawns 100 T.O.X.I.C.W.A.S.T.E.s. Earthquake: Causes an earthquake, dealing 40 damage to towers, 75 to mechanical towers, and 100 damage to buildings-INCLUDING THE TOTMG!!! Life on Mars: Tosses aliens at 3 random towers, dealing 20 HP damage and having a 10% chance to zombify them, like the B.R.A.I.N.S. S.A.F.E. S.A.F.E., or S'econd '''A'irship O'''F the Bloonivers'E', is F.A.I.L.'s brother. It was created 15 nanoseconds after F.A.I.L., looks like a black B.F.B. with the word "SAFE" on it in white, also has 1,000,000 HP and travels at the speed of a Purple Bloon, and controls the outer planets and Pluto. Here are its abilities: The Great Red Spot: Causes a wind storm, dealing 60 HP to towers and 100 to any tower on a Terrain Agent. Ring of Saturn: Slices the screen in a "+" shape, dealing 85 HP damage to anything it hits Uranus Roller: Makes Uranus roll across the screen, dealing 60 HP damage to every tower on-screen! Neptune's Staff: Spawns 200 R.A.I.N.D.R.O.P. 57s. Pluto is Cold: Freezes all non-heat towers for 5 seconds, frozen towers can't move. F.A.I.L. And S.A.F.E. both make you lose instantly if they reach the end, as they hold 10,000 S.H.O.C.K.s each, and if you manage to destroy them both, F.A.I.L.S.A.F.E. appears! F.A.I.L.S.A.F.E. F.A.I.L.S.A.F.E., or F'irst '''A'irship 'I'n 'L'ife & 'S'econd 'A'irship O'''F the Bloonivers'E', is a blimp with 7,000,000 HP. It travels at TWICE the speed of a Purple Bloon, and looks like F.A.I.L. and S.A.F.E. morphed together. It has all of F.A.I.L. and S.A.F.E.'s abilities, plus... Asteroid Strike: Summons 100 asteroids that deal 75 damage to a tower each, and each asteroid holds a random M.O.A.B. class Bloon, but not another F.A.I.L.S.A.F.E.! It holds an Overpowered Z.O.M.G. with 10,000 that travels at 3x the speed of a Purple Bloon Trivia *The last round of Absolute Toughness cannot be skipped. *For the last time, F.A.I.L., S.A.F.E., and F.A.I.L.S.A.F.E. are NOT joke conceptions! *F.A.I.L. and S.A.F.E. keep you from opening Cheat Engines/other forms of hacking unless you exit the game. *Their weakness to slowing effects is because of a special element only found in slowing effects (called Islowu (AYE-slo-woo)) that, when combined with wind of 100 mph or above, slows the wind down. The wind coming from the propellers of F.A.I.L. or S.A.F.E travels at 150 mph! *If you manage to defeat F.A.I.L.S.A.F.E., you go to ROUND ZERO, where you encounter the Awesome Points Bloon, which, when popped, gives you...5,000 AP!!! Original These blimps appear at the end of round 750, to make sure no one gets past the final round (getting past them would result in glitching). They are not jokes; they are supposed to be insanely OP. They are immune to insta-kill effects, from Ground Zero to One-Nuke Wonder. F.A.I.L. F.A.I.L., or F'irst '''A'irship 'I'n 'L'ife, is a blimp that appears at the end of the final round. It was the first Bloon in the universe (or Blooniverse, I don't know), is immune to the Black Void Shooter and other space-related towers, and uses planets and stars to fight the monkeys. It travels at the speed of a Purple Bloon and looks like a white B.F.B. with the word "FAIL" on it. It has 27,000,000,000 HP. These are its abilities: '''Super Sun: Summons The Sun, dealing 500 HP damage to all non-fire and non-sun towers. Mercury Thermometer: Hits a tower with a giant thermometer, dealing 200 HP damage. Toxic Venus(Passive): Spawns 200 T.O.X.I.C.W.A.S.T.E.s. Earthquake: Causes an earthquake, dealing 100 damage to towers, 150 to mechanical towers, and 250 damage to buildings-INCLUDING THE TOTMG!!! Life on Mars: Tosses aliens at 5 random towers, dealing 20 HP damage and having a 10% chance to zombify them, like the B.R.A.I.N.S. S.A.F.E. S.A.F.E., or S'econd '''A'irship O'''F the Bloonivers'E', is F.A.I.L.'s brother. It was created 15 nanoseconds after F.A.I.L., looks like a black B.F.B. with the word "SAFE" on it in white, also has 27,000,000,000 HP and travels at the speed of a Purple Bloon, and controls the outer planets and Pluto. Here are its abilities: The Great Red Spot: Causes a wind storm, dealing 100 HP to towers and 250 to any tower on a Terrain Agent. Ring of Saturn: Slices the screen in a "+" shape, dealing 300 HP damage to anything it hits Uranus Roller: Makes Uranus roll across the screen, dealing 175 HP damage to every tower on-screen! Neptune's Staff(Passive): Spawns 200 R.A.I.N.D.R.O.P. 57s. Pluto is Cold: Freezes all non-heat towers for 10 seconds, frozen towers can't move. F.A.I.L. And S.A.F.E. both make you lose instantly if they reach the end, as they hold 100 septillion (100,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000) B.L.I.T.Z. and if you manage to destroy them both, F.A.I.L.S.A.F.E. appears! F.A.I.L.S.A.F.E. F.A.I.L.S.A.F.E., or F'irst '''A'irship 'I'n 'L'ife & 'S'econd 'A'irship O'''F the Bloonivers'E', is a blimp with (70 trillion) 70,000,000,000,000 HP. It travels at TWICE the speed of a Purple Bloon, and looks like F.A.I.L. and S.A.F.E. morphed together. It has all of F.A.I.L. and S.A.F.E.'s abilities, plus... Asteroid Strike: Summons 10000 asteroids that deal 500 damage to a tower each, and each asteroid holds a random M.O.A.B. class Bloon, but not another F.A.I.L.S.A.F.E.! It holds 999,999,999,999,999,999,999,999,999 B.L.I.T.Z. that travel at 5x the speed of a Speedy B.C.F.M.B., or 10x the speed of a regular B.C.F.M.B. By popping the B.L.I.T.Z.s, they appear again with DOUBLE SPEED, and this continues until one escapes. Trivia * The last round cannot be skipped. (Exception: See below) * If you manage to beat round 749 on Hard, and you haven't lost a single life, you unlock EVERY SINGLE THING IN THE GAME!!! You also get an achievement called "Ultimate King of the G.F.B.s" and 1000000 Monkey Money, and go to round 751 to access an infinite wave of random Bloons from reds to B.F.B.s! (Free XP, yay) *For the last time, F.A.I.L., S.A.F.E., and F.A.I.L.S.A.F.E. are NOT joke conceptions! *F.A.I.L. and S.A.F.E. keep you from opening Cheat Engines/other forms of hacking unless you exit the game. Recreated(BCoW) This conception is almost completely different from the first version. F.A.I.L. and S.A.F.E. are the bosses of Absolute Toughness. They have different stats. Nuff said. F.A.I.L. F.A.I.L., or F''irst ''A''irship ''I''n ''L''ife, is a blimp. It has 1,000 health (wait, that's low for a boss, especially on round 750!) and a third of the speed of a B.F.B. Upon death, it spawns 25 O.B.L.I.T.E.R.A.T.O.R.s. It is the offensive blimp of the group, and therefore has some abilities: *''Fail: Makes a random tower/agent slip on a banana, making it unable to attack for 5 seconds and dealing 1 HP damage. Buildings and vehicles are unaffected. *''Obliteration:'' Spawns 10 O.B.L.I.T.E.R.A.T.O.R.s. *''Ultimate Rush:'' Spawns in 100 Red Bloons, Blue Bloons, Green Bloons, Yellow Bloons, and Pink Bloons, 75 Purple Bloons, Black Bloons, White Bloons, Zebra Bloons, Lead Bloons, and Aqua Bloons, 50 Rainbow Bloons, Police Bloons, Glass Bloons, Ceramic Bloons, and Thick Ceramic Bloons, and 25 Window Bloons, Super Bloons, and Hyper Bloons! S.A.F.E. S.A.F.E., or S''econd ''A''irship O''f The Bloonivers''e'' is another blimp that has 10,000,000 health (o.o) and 1/25th of the speed of a Z.O.M.G. It spawns an Attract Protector Resist Spawner Thick Ceramic Bloon, a N.O.O.B., and 100 B.B.B.s upon death and is Camo, and has the immunities of a Lead Bloon, a Black Bloon, and a Police Bloon. And it has an ability: Shield: Puts it and F.A.I.L. in a shield that takes 10,000 hits to destroy. F.A.I.L. can have up to 5 shields around it, while S.A.F.E. can have up to 25. F.A.I.L.S.A.F.E. (BtdCreeper's Version) After defeating both F.A.I.L. and S.A.F.E., as well as all of their children, a cutscene is shown. The two blimps blow up, only to see that there was something else in them. These are the pilots of the blimps-Regrowth Red Bloons?!?!? But wait! They start regenerating...They eventually become two dark purple bloons called Dark Bloons. (My conception, not Meta's!) The Dark Bloons turn into one, then fuse the rubber of the two blimps, before building a blimp with the rubber using magical powers. The Dark Bloon entered the newly created blimp, then created a dark pulse of energy, dealing 30 HP damage to all of your towers-and ignoring shields! This blimp is called F.A.I.L.S.A.F.E. (now the cutscene is over) Ok, let's get to F.A.I.L.S.A.F.E.'s powers and stuff. F.A.I.L.S.A.F.E., or F''irst ''A''irship ''I''n ''L''ife And ''S''econd ''A''irship O''f The Bloonivers''e, is basically the fusion between F.A.I.L. And S.A.F.E. (I pretty much already went over this in the cutscene) It has 50,000,000 health and moves at 1/50th of the speed of a Z.O.M.G. Although it holds nothing, it has some powerful abilities. (These are pretty much more powerful versions of F.A.I.L. and S.A.F.E.'s abilities, with a little twist) *EPIC Fail:'' Launches an epic/awesome face at a random tower, making them slip for no apparent reason. This stuns them for 30 seconds and deals 10 HP damage, and does the same to all towers within a 30px radius. *''Doomsday:'' Spawns 100 O.B.L.I.T.E.R.A.T.O.R.s. Also spawns 1,000 B.L.I.T.Z.es. *''Ultimate Rush:'' Same as F.A.I.L.'s Ultimate Rush. *''Hyper Shield:'' Creates a shield around itself that takes 50,000 hits to destroy. Can have up to 100 shields around it at a time. The shield also constantly spawns Hyper Bloons. (3 per second, PER shield) *''FINAL WAVE:'' Upon death, 25,000 Purple Bloons come out of each cave in the track. (625 per second from each cave) After popping those, 20,000 Zebra Bloons come out of each cave. (500 per second from each cave) This continues with 15,000 Regrowth Rainbow Bloons out of each cave (325 per second from each cave), then 10,000 Camo Regrowth Ceramic Bloons out of each cave (250 per second from each cave) Then they all come out at once. After that, another cutscene is shown. Five hands emerge from the caves, which smash all of your towers, killing them no matter what. They are then revealed to be the Dark Bloon's hands as he steps out of the cave in the middle. The Dark Bloon then claims that he will get his revenge on the monkeys. Then a "TO BE CONTINUED" sign appears as the screen turns dark...(Yes. Absolute Toughness Part 2 is coming up.) Trivia *These blimps used to be failsafes, but DON'T comment on "They used to be failsafes, they encourage people to hack" because HOW ON EARTH ARE PEOPLE GOING TO KNOW THAT THEY WERE FAILSAFES WITHOUT READING THIS?!?!?!?!?!??!?! (Oh, and in the notification that pops up when you first see this, it says that they are not failsafes) **F.A.I.L. makes your towers fail, while S.A.F.E. keeps it and F.A.I.L. safe. F.A.I.L.S.A.F.E. does both. *Special thanks to Planterobloon for the pictures!